Fit For A King And Queen
by NickkyA123
Summary: This story talks about what happens after Georgia and Jeremy's wedding gets called off, and new relationships start to grow. You also find out about some family secrets and plans that unfold in the story. Are people ready to hear the news or will they decide to give up? Multiple pairings: Rocky/Logan, Georgia/Jeremy, Ty/Tinka. Deuce/Dina, Cece/Gunther and some drama with OC.
1. Chapter 1: Some Wedding

I don't own Shake It Up or most of these characters but I do own my ideas... So I hope you enjoy!

(CECE POV)

Rocky and I were sitting outside the church on a wooden bench. We were just a part of my mom's wedding… well what was supposed to be my mom's wedding. You see, my younger brother Flynn witnessed my mom kiss my dad last night. For those of you who didn't know my parents are divorced, and Flynn objected to the wedding because of it. Then I also figured out Rocky kissed my stepbrother Logan, which I was totally mad about. I mean, how could she keep this from me? And how could she kiss him when she knew I hated him?! Ugh today has been such an eventful day. I was just about mad at everyone. Especially Jeremy, my mom's boyfriend, because he was so relieved when the wedding got called off. Like wtf was his problem? Does he think my mom's not good enough for him? Because if he thinks my mom isn't good enough for him than he's a fuc-

"Cece," Rocky said interrupting my thoughts, "Im so sorry about what happened with Logan, I really am."

"Ya, Rocky, about that," I said, "Why were you even alone with him anyways?"

"Well I told him I teach him how to dance for the wedding if he'd keep an open mind about you."

"Really?" I said, "Rocky that's so nice, but you know Logan and I could never get along."

"Why," Rocky said, "I know he fired you, but kabobing isn't your thing anyways. You're a dancer."

"I don't know Rocky, I want to try to be friends with him but I feel like if I'm nice first then I loose. And everyone knows Cece Jones does NOT lose."

"Oh Cece," Rocky said giggling, "That's why I love you."

"Awh, I love you to Rocky!" I say as we hug each other. Thank god we made up cause she was my best friend and I couldn't imagine going a single day without Rocky.

(ROCKY POV)

"Well Rocky, I got to go," Cece says to me, "I'm so glad we made up and that Logan and Jeremy are out of the picture!"

"Ya, me to," I say to Cece as she walks away. When I know she's far enough away to not look back I take out a folded piece of paper from my pocket. I unfold it and look at the phone number written on it.

"Give me a call," Logan said with a wink as he handed me this paper before he left. I will Logan, I thought. I definitely will.

I decided I should get going so I grabbed my purse, stood up and wiped of my pants, and headed for my car.

(TINKA POV)

"Hello, Hello, HELLO!" I said into my phone.

"Sister twin! Im so glad to hear your voice!"

"Oh my swiss cheese! Gunther is that you?!" I scream into the phone.

"Of course its me, do you know anyone else who calls you sister twin? I think not!"

"Oh Gunther!" I said, "Why are you calling?"

"Sister , I have some exciting news!"

"What, What?!"

"I get to come back home from Sweden! I'm landing in the Chicago, Illinois airport right now!"

I dropped my phone when I heard this news this was the best day of my life! The next thing I knew I was falling backwards and I fainted.

(CECE POV)

As I was leaving Rocky I heard someone screaming. Not like a help me im dying scream but more like an im so excited I could die kind of scream. I decided I would go check it out. I peeped around a corner to see Tinka talking on her phone. Oh it's just Tinka, I thought, no one special. As I was about to turn around and walk away I saw Tinka drop he phone and faint.

"Tinka!" I screamed as I ran over to her. Okay, okay, you're probably wondering why im rushing over to help her when I just acted like I didn't care about her, but the truth is I think im in love with her brother. I mean it's not like it matters sense he moved to like Sweden or some foreign country like that, but I know he would never forgive me if he knew I left Tinka alone unconscious in the middle of the street. So that's why I decided to help.

"Tinka," I said shaking her, "Tinka! Get your ass up!" I shouted.

"Whats going on?" Rocky said as she came running over, "I heard you screaming."

"Come help me with TInks she fainted!"

"Why the hell would Tinka faint?"

"I don't know but it must have been something really shocking because I know she wouldn't have gotten her hair dirty for shit," I said.

"I know right," Rocky said smiling. We both looked at each other and started giggling.

"Ahhhhh!" Tinka screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Me and Rocky both screamed.

"What are you two goat heads doing sitting and leaning over me?!" Tinka screamed at us.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down," I said, "We were just trying to help you because we saw you faint."

"Why would YOU two want to help ME?" Tinka asked.

"Out of the kindness of our hearts," I smirked and Rocky giggled.

"Bull shit!" Tinka shouted, "You just wanted to help me because you're in love with my brother!"

"I am not!" I said while blushing. I quickly turned my head away so Tinka wouldn't see.

"Come on Cece lets go," Rocky said, "She obviously doesn't appreciate our help, and she probably fainted because her father called telling her, her sheep dies or something."

I giggled a little when I heard Rocky say that because that sounds exactly like something Tinka would faint over.

"NO!" Tinka said, "I fainted cause I heard my brother was back!"

"What!" Me and Rocky both shouted.

"Well how do you like them apples," Tinka smirked as she walked away.

"Rocky can you drive me home please I have to get home now!" I said.

"Why do you want to get home so fast?" Rocky asked me.

"Because I have to change into something hot for Gunther to see me in when he gets here!" I say as I run to her car.

"Oh, that's my Cece right there," Rocky giggled as she runs after me. As we were driving home we didn't really talk much because we were both still trying to process this information. Especially me. I knew I wanted Gunther to come back but I never actually thought he would, and now that he is, im totally nervous. And what makes me the most nervous is that TInka might tell Gunther I like him because I know he definitely doesn't like me. He's mean to me all the time. He never has one nice thing to say to me and he embarrasses me at school and at work all the time. I mean, my dancing can't be that bad if I actually got the job at Shake It Up Chicago, so he doesn't have the right to say I suck. If anything he sucks! Okay maybe I don't have the right to say he sucks either because he got the job there to.

Rocky pulled the car into her parking space for our apartment complex and we walked inside and got to the elevator.

"Floor 3 for me and floor 4 for you," I said pushing the buttons.

"Wait Cece, I wanna go to your apartment first I think I left my other purse there." Rocky said.

"Whatever you say Rocky, you know you're welcome at my apartment anytime." I say.

"Thank you Miss. Cecelia Jones," Rocky says smiling at me.

"Oh you're so welcome Miss Raquel Blue," I say smiling back. Those were our real names, but we never and I mean never call each other by our real names unless were really kidding around or really angry with each other. _Ding._ The elevator stopped on the third floor and we both walked out to my apartment.

I grabbed my key out of my purse and unlocked the door as we walked in.

"Flynn im home!" I shouted.

Rocky and I walk into my room to get her purse but it's nowhere to be found.

"I could've sworn I left it here," Rocky said.

"Me to," I say while looking under my bed. We both shrug and walk out of my bedroom and down the hall.

"Uh?!" I said cause at the end of the hall someone was standing there holding out Rocky's purse.

"Looking for this?" He said waving the purse in front of our faces.

"What are you doing here Logan?!" I said still in shock. You see once his dad and my mom called off the wedding I was supposed to not see him again. Like ever.

"Ya Logan what are you doing here," said Rocky as she started to blush.

"I think our parents are making up?" Logan says as he gestured out the window. Rocky and I walk over and look out the window and sure enough my mom and Jeremy were sitting on a bench together laughing while eating ice cream.

"Ah crap," I said while glaring at Logan.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends?

(CECE POV)

"Cece!" Rocky said, "How is that crap, your mom looks so happy!"

"Well," I said taking a breath, "If Jeremy is in the picture, the Logan is in the picture." I tilted my head in Logan's direction.

"Zam! Im right here," Logan said.

"And I'm so glad," Cece said with a fake smile, "Now get out."

"Okay, okay," Logan said as he headed for the door. And when I looked away he gave Rocky a wink. When I heard the door shut I turned to face Rocky.

"Thank god he's gone," I said.

"Yeah," Rocky said slowly, "Well I better get going now that I have my purse," She said while holding up with a smile, "Call me?"

"You know I will!" I said as I gave her a hug and then she climbed out the window and ran up the fire escape.

Right after I Rocky was out of sight I heard a knock on the door. I skipped over to go open it and Deuce was standing there.

"Oh hey Deuce whats up?" I said.

"Cece we need to talk." Deuce responded.

"About?" I asked. And the next thing I knew Deuce leaned in for a kiss. And I don't know why, but I kissed him back.

(ROCKY POV)

I was running up the fire escape when I realized I may have left the paper with Logans number in it back in Cece's apartment. So I turned around and ran back the other way. I walked up to her window and was about to go in when I saw Deuce at the door. I wonder what he's doing here I thought? I decided I should stay outside and watch. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I saw something and I couldn't believe my eyes. Were they making out? Yup they definitely were! I turned around and ran back up the fire escape and into my apartment. Oh shit, the paper. I guess I'll have to go back for it later, I hope she doesn't find it. I put my purse on my dresser and I saw something all out. I picked it up and it was the paper with Logan's number on it. Oh thank god! I thought. I decided to give him a call sense I was bored and Cece was definitely busy.

"Hey, who's this?" Logan said as he answered the phone.

"Uh, hey Logan it's Rocky."

"Zam!" He said excitedly, "Im glad you decided to call!"

"Ya," I said, "You wanna, like, hang out or something?"

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay meet at Crustys in ten?"

"Sure," I said as I hung up the phone. What was I doing? I knew how mad Cece got when she heard I kissed him. And that was only on the cheek. But we were only hanging out. As friends. That shouldn't be a problem, right?

I went into my bathroom, fixed my hair and touched up my makeup. Then I went into my closet and put on a high red waisted skirt, a black crop top with small beige flowers, black tights, and a pair of dark brown combat boots.

"Well here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

(CECE POV)

After a few seconds of kissing Deuce I pulled back.

"GO on a date with me!" He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Come on Cece won't you?" Deuce pleaded, "Will you please go on a date with me?"

"Sure why not?" I said.

"Great!" He beamed, "I'll pick you up here tomorrow, around like… 5?"

"Sure that works for me," I said. I smiled and closed the door as he walked away. Then a few seconds later I heard a loud _Woo- Hoo!_ From the hallway.

"Oh Deuce," I said to myself while laughing. Then I remembered something. Gunther was back. What am I supposed to do? I mean I definitely know I love Gunther but im not so sure about Deuce. One date shouldn't be a problem, right? I'll just make sure I steer clear of Gunther so he doesn't think im taken. I definitely don't want him to think im taken. I just hope when I tell Deuce things aren't going to work out he takes it well.

(LOGANS POV)

Im so glad Rocky called, because I didn't have her number and there isn't a single time I see when she isn't glued to Cece so asking her for it would've been out of the question. I was sitting at a booth in Crustys. I was wearing just a simple dark purple tee-shirt with jeans, black shoes, and a dark grey beanie. Im taping my fingers on the table while waiting, when I see Rocky come in through the doors. And man she looked hot. I moved my hand in a little wave and she nodded and sat in the seat across from me.

"Hey Logan," She says.

"Zam," Was I could say. Im seriously such as idiot.

"Thanks?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," I say while scratching the back of my head, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She said, and she was starting to blush. She looked cute when she was blushing. Especially when she was blushing because of me.

"Have you ordered already?" She asked.

"Yeah I got one meat lovers pizza, and a vegetarian one for you," I said.

"Oh, thanks," She said, "Finally someone remembers to order me a veggie pizza." She says with a smile.

I just smiled back. Was his a date? Hopefully it was.

"Logan just to be sure, this isn't a date." She tells me. Shit I thought.

"Oh, uh ya, totally," I say a little saddened by this. I think she could tell I was sad because she turned her head away.

"Your pizzas," Deuce said as he served us the pizzas I ordered, "You two enjoy," He said while winking at us.

Me and Rocky ate our pizzas and talked and ZAM! Did we have a lot in common. The more we talked the more I wished this was a date. And the more I wished this was a date the more I wanted to kiss her. I was staring into her eyes as we were talking. I just got done telling her a story from my childhood and she was laughing. Zam, she had the prettiest smile.

"Hey Logan," Rocky said.

"Yeah, whats up?" I asked.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said as we got up. We started walking around and Rocky took me to the place where she worked, called Shake It Up Chicago.

"Some memories from here," I said while walking over to the stage where Rocky showed me how to dance and then kissed me.

"Uh yeah," Rocky said, "I don't really want to talk about it. Just friends remember?"

"Would just friends do this?"I asked as I leaned in and passionately kissed her. She kissed me back. And she kissed me back well. We were kissing for about two minutes when we both pulled back gasping for air.

"No," she said, "Two friends would not do that."

"Zam," was all I could say. As you can tell im fantastic with words. We started to walk out of the Shake It Up Chicago building and before we went out the door Rocky grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at her and smiled and we continued our walk.

(TINKAS POV)

"Gunther!" I yelled as I ran across the airport to greet my brother twin. He dropped all his bags and hugged me.

"I have missed you all so much!" He said.

"Come on Gunther let me grab some of your bags," I said. I picked up two of his smallest bags and we walked out to the car. Gunther loaded his bags in the trunk and backseats. Boy does he carry a lot of crap, I thought, I bet five of those bags are just hair products. And I thought I was bad. Then Gunther got in the passenger's seat, buckled up, and we drove off.

"So Gunther," I said.

"What do you need sister twin?"

"How do you feel about Cece?" I asked. I could see a look of shock appear on his face but it quickly disappeared.

"Eh," He said.

"Oh come on Gunther, I know you like her!"

"I most definitely do not, sister twin!" He shouted.

"Do not call me sister twin if you are going to lie straight to my face!" I shout back.

"Fine," He says, "I like her so what. It's not like she likes me back. We've had a rivalry sense grade school."

"That's where your wrong," Tinka says.

"What do you mean, TinkaBell?" He asked.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me she's in love with you," I say.

"TinkBell are you just milking my goat?" Gunther asks.

"No brother twin, I am not," I say in all seriousness.

"Well then," Gunther says with a smile, "This is a great way to come back home!"


	3. Chapter 3: Engagments and Experiments

(GUNTHER POV)

When I got home I rushed to greet my family.

"So who gets you be king you or your cousin… Klaus" My mother said Klaus's name with disgust.

"Well," I said, "ME!"

"Ahh!" my mother screamed, "That's so great Gunther! Were royalty now!"

"Ehemm," Tinka cleared her throat, "Mother, Fathe, Gunther would very much appreciate it if no one in Chicago knew until he chose his future queen." Thank you I mouthed to Tinka and she nodded back at me.

"Why not, son?" My father asked.

"Because I don't want girls to like me just because im rich, I want the future queen of Sweden to love me for me and not the throne."

"That's very grown up of you Gunther," My father said, "Im very proud. But remember, you have to marry a princess"

"Yes, but," my mother said, "King Jeremy of Britain did the same thing and he's still not married."

"I thought he was getting married to that Georgia Jones girl?" My father said.

Cece's mom was getting married to a prince? This had to be the best day of my life. That would make Cece a princess and then she would be illegible to be my bride!

"Uh, the wedding was called off," Tinka says. My heart sank at hearing this.

"Well im sure Gunther will find a bride. And remember she has to be a princess. That the Swedish law." My father says to me.

"I will Papa," I say. My mother and father exit the room. I run over to Tinka and just before im about to speak she does.

"Yes I know, I know," She says, "You want to hook Jeremy and Georgia up so Cece will become a princess. Then you can make her fall in love with you and you guys can get married, and rule Sweden together. Am I right?"

I just nodded. How could she possibly get all that from me just running over to her. My sister twin was good.

"Lets go," Tinka says grabbing her keys and purse.

"Where are we going?" I ask while running after her.

"We have a matchmaking job to do!"

(JEREMYS POV)

Okay to tell you the truth I was relieved that the wedding wasn't going to happen because I still haven't told Georgia I was the future king of Britain. And that's some pretty big news. And I know what you guys are thinking, you're thinking im so old why aren't I married yet and ruling? Well, I decided to find a wife that loves me for me and not my throne or money, and make her be the future queen. It took me so long to find the perfect match for me. But my father is still living but he's old. Like, way old, and needs me to take over the kingdom soon. But sense im getting old also the deal is I get married and become king for a short period of time until my son Logan gets married. Then I will forfeit the crown and he will become king. And yes. Logan knows all about this and he decided to follow my path and find a girl that loves him, and not his money or throne. So know you know. I'm not just some dick that didn't want to be tied down in marriage. I actually love Georgia with all my heart. So that's why I decided to tell her about all of this today.

It was a nice day today do I decided to ask her out on a walk. She thankfully said yes and as we were walking we saw an ice cream stand. We got some ice cream and sat on a bench together. I was shaking because I was so nervous.

"Jeremy," Georgia said, "Whats wrong?"

"Georgia I love you!" I blurted out.

"I love you to Jeremy," She said and I sighed with relief, "But if you love me then why didn't you want to marry me?"

"Georgia," I said while taking her hands in mine, "I just can't keep this in anymore and I have to tell you the truth," So I told her. I told her everything. And I was really shocked at her reaction.

"Oh," She said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" I said in shock.

"Jeremy, I love you and I have to admit im a little mad you took this long to tell me but," She paused.

"But?" I asked hopefully.

"Let's just say im friends with Gunther and Tinkas parents." She said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It just mean I know way to much about this crap!" she said. And then she leaned in to kiss me.

"So are we getting married?" I asked.

"Yes!" She says.

_Clap, Clap, Clap_. We both looked up to see two blonde kids, one boy one girl, smiling and clapping very slowly for us.

"Jermey," Gerogia says, "This is Gunther and Tinka."

(ROCKYS POV)

I walked into my apartment and closed the door. That had to be the best date of my life. Especially because it was with Logan. Hey! Snap out of it! I told myself. There's no way in hell you can date Logan, that's your best friends brother for crying out loud. But I couldn't help it my feelings for Logan were too strong. Way to strong. If I was going to date him I couldn't hide it form Cece though. That's not what best friends do. I was going to tell her later after her date with Deuce. Oh shit! That reminds me! I was supposed to be watching them in case Cece needed an escape if things got awkward. I grabbed my purse then ran out the door. I ran into Crustys and saw Deuce waiting tables.

"Deuce?" I said.

"Oh hey Rocky, whatcha need?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on our date with Cece? Why are you waiting tables?" I questioned.

Deuce chuckled, "Rocky my date with Cece isn't until tomorrow at 5."

My jaw dropped. I felt like the biggest idiot ever. "Oh well, I hope you guys have fun tomorrow!" I said I as I quickly turned around and walked really fast out the door. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid I thought.

I went back to my apartment and looked at the time. It was only seven o'clock, but I felt tired and went to bed anyways.

(TINKAS POV)

Well this is just perfect. We had our work cut out for us. They decided to get married all on their own. I didn't have to manipulate, trick, or force them. But it may have been more fun that way. Anyways Gunther was too nervous to talk so I spoke for him.

"Hello Jeremy and Georgia I come here bringing good news!"

"Cut to the chase Tinka," Georgia says, "Why are you here?"

"Well," I said, "My brother Gunther here was chosen to become the king of Sweden over our cousin Klaus. And you all know it is custom for a Swedish prince to marry a princess. And Gunther over here has googly-eyes for your daughter Cece. But, Gunther wants Cece to like him not for his crown like what Jeremy wanted. So he wants to marry your daughter Cece if he could have her. But Cece is not a princess so he can't marry her. The only way he could marry her was if you married the future king of Britain making you a queen and Cece a princess. So we came here to talk you guys into getting married. But we can see you guys decided to get married on your own, so our work is cut out for us."

"Woah," Jeremy said, "Now that's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," Georgia says, "Well, Gunther if you make Cece fall in love with you I give you my blessing to marry her."

"As do I being the future king of Britain, I think it would be a great way to unite the kingdoms." Jeremy says.

"Yay!" Gunther says, "Everything is going to turn out perfect sister twin!"

"Yes it is brother twin," I say. Then Gunther runs back into the car.

"Thank you so much Georgia and Jermy. I have never seen my brother so happy," I say.

"You're welcome Tinka," Georgia says, "This is actually perfect."

"Yes," I say, "Yes it is." Then I bid them goodbye and walked back to the car where Gunther was waiting.

"Sister twin that was so easy," Gunther says to me, "Now all I have to do is make her fall in love with me."

"It's in the bag Gunther, it's in the bag," I say with a wink.

(CECE POV)

I woke up feeling like today was going to be a great day. Then I remembered I had my date with Deuce. No I can't even call it a date it's like a scam. Im just playing him so I can get my mind off Gunther, but I know that's never gonna happen. I get out of bed eat breakfast then get ready for the day. I had four hours until my date.

"Wow I must have really been tired because I slept in until one o'clock," I say to myself.

"Actually no," Flynn says as he walks into my room.

"What do you mean no," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"You were my little experiment. I wanted to see if these sleeping pills I made work."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Yeah," Flynn said, "Oh and the side effect is getting a rash."

"Well it better not be anywhere noticeable because I have a date tonight with Deuce." I say.

"Oh don't worry," Flynn says while slowly backing out of my room, "It's only on the face!" And with that he ran out the front door.

"FLYNN!" I screamed. But he didn't come back.

"Fuck," I say to myself while looking in my bathroom mirror, "I better not see a rash on this face!"


	4. Chapter 4: Diaster Date

(DEUCES POV) *LATER THAT NIGHT*

I was waiting driving over to Ceces apartment. And I was nervous. It was already five fifteen and I hope she doesn't get mad at me for being late. I pull up to her apartment complex and park. I get out and sun inside as fast as I could. I took the elevator up to her floor and ran to her door and knocked on it.

"Hey Deuce," Cece said as she opened the door.

"Hey,"I said, "I hope you're not mad at me for being late."

"No it okay," She said, "Let's go." And with that we walked out to my car and I drove her down to Crustys. We got out of the car and sat at a booth. Cece sat across from me and I noticed something strange about her face. Was that a red blotch on her cheek? Was that there before? Well I decided to ignore it for know she might have just put on a little too much blush or something.

(CECE POV)

I could feel my cheek warming up. That better not be the rash Flynn was telling me about, I thought, because if it is im going to kill him. I looked around and saw Rocky sitting at a booth out of Deuces eyesight. Good thing she's here because if this is the rash im going to definitely need an escape.

"Uh Deuce," I said.

"Ya Cece?"

"Im going to the ladies room I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay sure," He says. I get up and walk to the ladies room. As im walking I tap my nose for Rocky to see and she taps her nose back. Good I thought, she got the signal. Rocky slowly outs her menu down and walks into the ladies room. When she walks in im looking at my cheek in the mirror.

"Oh my god Cece whats wrong with your face?!" She asks.

"Hey, rude!" I say.

"Im sorry," She says, "But you look redder than the sauce on the pizza your about to order."

"I know," I say. I explained to her what happened earlier with Flynn and his stupid experiment.

"Okay," Rocky says, "Escape plan, im going to sneak outside and run back into Crustys. Im going to look around and act like im trying to find you. Then when I "find" I'll run up to your table and say Flynn got hit by a car and I tried to contact your mom but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Then you'll come running out with me and run up to your apartment and make sure Flynn doesn't come out because we don't want Deuce to see him all healthy and shit. Then I'll stay back and make sure Deuce doesn't go with you to the apartment. Okay?"

"Got it!" I say as I walk back over to my table. I quickly cover my face up with a menu, because the rash is spreading quickly.

"Everything all right Cece?" Deuce says, "You were in there for a long time."

"Ya everythings –"

"Cece!" Rocky screams as she came running into the restaurant. She looks around and when she sees me and Deuce she comes running over.

"What is it Rocky?!" I say trying to sound surprised.

"Flynn's been hit by a car! I tried to contact your mom but I couldn't get a hold of her, so I came here to get you! Come quick!" Rocky says while grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "I carried him back to your apartment, go check on him!"

"Okay!" I say as I run back to my apartment.

"Wait for me Cece!" Deuce says as he tried to run after her.

"Stop!" Rocky says as he hold Deuce back, "Don't you think she needs some alone time with her brother?"

"Ya," Deuce says, "I guess you're right." He sighs.

"Don't worry Deuce, everything's going to be alright." Rocky smiled.

Deuce smiled back. And that's all I got to see before I ran up to my apartment. I walked in and saw Flynn playing his favorite video game.

"Flynn!" I screamed at him, "Look what you did to me!"

Flynn looked up and when he saw my face his jaw dropped. And then he started laughing.

"Flynn!" I shouted but he wouldn't stop laughing so I ran into my room and went to bed. _Buzz_. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and say I had to messages, one from Rocky one from Deuce. Rocky's said mission accomplished and Deuces said is everything alright? I responded to Deuces saying yes he's fine, just some minor injuries. Then Deuce said would you like to go on a make- up date? And I told him I think we should just be friends. After that he didn't respond so I put my phone on my night stand and went to sleep praying this rash would be gone by morning.

(DEUCES POV)

I drove Rocky back to her apartment, because she had an eventful night. I mean she saw Flynn get hit by a car. After I dropped her off I drove to a café down the street from my house because I wanted to clear my mind. I just got a text from the girl im in love with telling me she wants us just to be friends. Now that sucks. I walked in the café and sat at the bar part and ordered a long island. I knew the bartender personally so I could order drinks even though I was under age. Then a beautiful girl sat next to me and ordered the same thing.

"Hey you like long islands to?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, "My names Dina."

"Mines Deuce," I said.

"What brings you hear?" She asked. And I told her everything that happened with Cece. I mean why not. I was getting drunk and sitting next to a girl I probably wouldn't talk to again.

"Wow," She said, "I'm here because my boyfriend broke up with me."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because apparently I was moving too fast. We have been dating for two years and I wanted to have sex. I mean two years is a long time, right?"

"Ya it is. He must just be stupid," I said. I mean who wouldn't want to fuck Dina?

We continued to talk and drink until we were both wasted out of our minds. The next thing I knew was we were making out in my car. She slowly took off my shirt, and I didn't mind. We slowly started stripping each other until we were butt naked making out in my car.

"You thinking what im thinking?" Dina whispered in my ear.

"Way ahead of you," I said as I put it in.

"Mmmhuh, Deucie you sure can hit the spot!" She screamed. We both cummed all over my car.

"Shit," I said.

"It's alright Deucie I know someone who can get it out," She said with a wink. We continued to moan and have sex all night. She is definitely better then Cece I thought while Dina was giving me a blow job. Cece wouldn't to this.

(ROCKYS POV)

After Deuce dropped me off at my apartment I was extremely bored so I decided to go down to Cece's place to see if she was still awake. When I walked in through her window, I saw no one was in the living room.

"Cece," I said, "Are you here?" I walked into Ceces bedroom and saw she was fast asleep.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. As I walked back into the living room I heard a noise.

"Cece is that you?" I asked, "Flynn?" But there was still no response. "Who's there?"

"Rocky is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Zam," He said as he came out of the bathroom, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Cece was awake because I was bored." I said.

"Well if you haven't found out already she's fast asleep." He said.

"Ya I know, I already checked."

"Well if you're bored you could always hang out with me." He said as he sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him. I smiled and sat down. I cuddled up against him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Logan," I said.

"Whats up Rocky?" Logan asked.

"You're my prince charming?" I said.

"What?!" Logan says sitting up. He acted like I said his biggest secret out loud or something.

"Woah, calm down Logan it's just a figure of speech," I said.

"Oh okay," He says and I put my head back on his shoulders.

"Logan you're still all tense just relax," I say.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something," He says.

"Well let me help you take your mind off of it," I say as I lean him back on the couch and sit over him. I lean in and passionately kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and puts his hands around my waste. After around fifteen minutes I decide I needed to go home. I kissed Logan goodnight and climbed out the window. I ran back up the fire escape and snuck back into my apartment. Thank god nobody was awake or I would have been dead. I creep into my room and get in my bed. Before I could get to falling asleep I couldn't help but wonder, why did Logan get so tense and worried when I called him my prince charming?


	5. Chapter 5: New Relationships

(CECE POV)

Me and Rocky were walking down the school hallways to our locker. We had lockers right next to each other which was pretty awesome.

"Im so glad this stupid rash went away , I wouldn't have even been able to come to school," I said.

"Haha ya it was pretty hideous, and it totally clashed with your hair," Rocky said with a smile. We both giggled as we put our books away and went to sit at our usual table for lunch.

"Who's that?" Rocky asked.

"I dunno," I said. There was some cute girl with dark hair sitting next to Deuce.

"They look like there a couple," Rocky said giving me a look.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" I said, "I never had feelings for Deuce so this doesn't bother me at all." And I seriously meant it. I was glad Deuce found someone that made him happy.

"Well isn't that good news bay-bee!" Gunther said as he and Tinka ran up to me and Rocky. I looked at Tinka and she gave me a wink.

"Gunther," I said trying to sound sweet, "May I have a talk with Rocky and Tinka in private?"

"Sure thing bay-bee," He said and walked away.

"What, Tinka, are you serious?!" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said with a smirk.

"You seriously told Gunther about my feelings for him?!"

"Oh that," She said, "Isn't it obvious I did?"

"Tinka you said you wouldn't!"

"No, you asked me not to, that didn't mean I was going to listen."

"Really, Tinka, really," Rocky said.

"Well don't you fret Cece, Gunther feels the same way," Tinka said.

"He does?!" I said looking over at Gunther, and he smiled. I smiled back and waved.

"Well Gunther has something to ask of you," Tinka said with a wink and then she walked away.

"Cece yay!" Rocky said, "Now I don't have to listen to you wish you were with Gunther because you will be with Gunther!"

"How do you know that's what he wants to talk to me about?" I asked.

"There is only one way to find out," She squealed as she pushed me towards him and then sat down with Deuce, his mystery girl, Tinka, and Ty.

"So Gunther," I said giving him a light punch on the shoulder, "Buddy, whatcha wanna talk about?"

But he didn't say anything he just leaned in and passionately kissed me and I definitely kissed back. I couldn't believe this was happening. After all the years of insulting and embarrassing each other we finally kissed. I felt my cheeks get hot and I knew I was blushing. We pulled apart. Everyone at my table stood and started clapping and Gunther took a bow.

"You're a terrible kisser Cece," He said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh sorry old habits die hard," He said with a smile. We held hands and walked over to the table.

"So who's this lovely lady?" Gunther asked looking at the girl Deuce is sitting with.

"Hey im Dina, I today is my first day," She said shaking Gunthers hand.

"Hey Dina, im Cece!" I said and waved. When she heard my name she gave Deuce a look and he quickly nodded his head. What did Deuce tell her about me?

(LOGAN POV)

I was sitting in my house with my dad watching him pace back and forth. He told me he I didn't have to go to school today because he wanted to talk to me. Its probably about me being Britain's future king and shit like that. Blah, blah, blah, I just wanted to get this talk over with.

"Logan," my dad said, "Im going to marry Georgia and she will become queen of Britain with me for short term until you find someone."

"Good for you dad I'm glad you found the girl of your dreams… can I go now?" I asked.

"What there's more," He said, "That would make Cece a princess and she is most likely going to marry Gunther Hessenhefer, who will become king of Sweden when he marries."

"What?!" I said spitting out my water.

"Yup you heard me, and I think Georgia's daughter marrying him will be a great way to untie the kingdoms."

"Okay, whatever," I said.

"So Logan, im want to know," My dad said, "Have you found your special lady yet?"

"Umm," I said and scratched the back of my neck, "I think so."

"Great!" my dad said, "I'm glad you're not following in my footsteps and taking so long!" He smiled.

"Dad," I said, "Does Cece know about us and the Hessen- whatevers?"

"No, but Georgia does, and she's telling Flynn after school." He said, "But we want to wait a little to tell Cece."

"Okay dad, whatever you want."

"Thank you, son."

"So im going to just skip the rest of school and go to work," I said grabbing my bag with my work uniform in it. My dad nodded. "See you later," I said as I walked out the door.

This was a lot to take in, I mean Cece a queen. I wanted to burst out laughing. But im glad everything is going to turn out okay, because my dad really likes Cece's mom. When I got to the mall I went to the bathroom and changed into my work uniform and headed over to Bob's Kabobs.

When I got there I say Rocky and this girl with dark hair waiting in line. I quickly went to the back to put my stuff down and went to the counter. I wanted to be the one to takes Rocky's order so I could have an excuse to talk to her. I didn't know if Cece was here or not but I still wanted to play it safe.

"Hey welcome to Bob's Kabobs may I take your order?" I asked with a smile.

"You know what I want," Rocky said with a wink, "And Dina will have a number 5."

"Alrighty," I said, "I'll deliver this to your table when it's ready."

(ROCKYS POV)

"That guy was cute," Dina said motioning towards Logan.

"Ya he is," I said staring at him dreamily.

"Ooo, girl, get some!" Dina said to me.

"What if I told you I already did?" I said.

"Awhh you guys are dating? You make such a cute couple!" Dina said.

"Thanks Dina, so do you and Deuce, I mean you have so much in common."

"I know," She said with a smile and flipped her hair.

I told Deuce I would hang with Dina today to make her feel more welcome. Besides, I also thought it would be nice to get to know her anyways. If I were in her shoes I would want someone to do the same for me. And this was the first time I've been with Logan for a while without Cece there, even if he was just taking my order.

"Rocky?" Dina said snapping her fingers, "You okay there?"

"Uh ya, Dina?" I said, "Can you not tell Cece me and Logan are dating?"

"Logan," She asked while she scrunched her nose, "Oh you mean the kabober over there. Sure, I can keep a secret."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Can I just ask why though?" Dina said.

"Because that was Cece's stepbrother, and she absolutely hates him, and would absolutely hate me if she found out I was seeing him."

"Okay," Dina said, "But you have to promise me you'll tell her soon."

"Definitely," I said.

"Ladies, here's you order," Logan said as he placed our food on our table, "Have a kabob-tastic day!"

"Logan," I said before he walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Umm never mind, I'll talk to you later, text me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said while giving me thumbs up. Then he walked away.

(TINKAS POV)

I was the best wedding planner in all of Sweden. Oh, who am I kidding im the best wedding planner in the world. I was with Georgia and Jeremy planning things for their new wedding which would be in a week.

"Alright Tinka," Georgia said, "I've decided to use all the same things from our old wedding we just want you to make a cake for us."

"Can do," I said with a smile.

"How much is this going to cost us?" Jeremy said raising one eyebrow.

"Well," I said, "Your wedding does result in my brother twins happiness so I will give you a discount."

"See," Georgia said smiling, "I told you she would be reasonable Jeremy. How much Tinka?"

"five hundred dollars for a four tier cake." I say.

"Done," Georgia says, "Now you better go Tinka I want it to be just the family when I tell them the weddings back on."

"As you wish, Mrs. Jones," I said and walked out her apartment door. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. When it opened I saw Ty inside. Oh great, I thought, it's the guy who my brother paid to take me out on a date. I hated him.

"Hey Tinka," Ty said with a warm smile. He looked so good today. Okay, maybe I don't hate him. Maybe I like him. A lot.

"Hello Ty," I said.

"So TInka," Ty said, "Do you want to hang out this Saturday?"

"Well I don't know I have a busy schedule," I said, and his face fell into a frown. I couldn't stand to see him sad. "Okay I can make room for you at seven o'clock."

"Deal," Ty said and then the elevator stopped, "Well im getting out here so see you Saturday!" Ty walked out of the elevator and waved at me until the doors closed. Ugh, I thought, what am I doing I don't have time for relationships! But he was so cute, with one look he could make me melt.

When the elevator hit the ground floor I walked out to my car and drove home. I really couldn't wait for Saturday


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Competition?

(CECE POV)

I was at the mall with Deuce. And no we are not on a date. I was helping him pick out a nice suit to wear to the spring formal at school. He wanted to look nice for Dina and I was happy to help him out.

"So Deuce," I said, "How about you try on this one?" I held up a regular black suit with a blue tie.

"That's so… usual," Deuce said and scrunched up his nose.

"Oh just wear a pair of beats with it or something," I said.

"Hey that might work," He said while grabbing the suit. He took it and went into the fitting room to try it on.

Okay Cece, I thought, you need to ask him. I need to ask him what he told Dina about me because she keeps giving me dirty looks, and she acts like she wants to kill me. And plus she hangs out with Rocky a lot now, like she's trying to steal my best friend. So maybe if I find out why she wants to murder me we can become-

"How do I look?" Deuce asked while coming out if the fitting room.

"Hmm," I said while I put my index finger on the corner of my mouth, "Try this." I handed him a pair of black and blue headphones which went with his suit and tie.

"This looks awesome," He said, "But Dina's getting a purple dress."

"You couldn't have said that before we started picking out your suit." I said as I grabbed the tie and headphones and went to look for purple ones.

As I was looking for new headphones I looked out the glass window of the store. Bob's Kabobs was right across from the store we were in.

"Ughh," I said to myself, "Not many good memories from that place." As I looked over I saw Rocky. I was about to walk over and say hi, then I realized she was there with Dina. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Hey Cece did you find- what are you looking at?" Deuce said walking up to me. He followed my gaze and looked over at the table where Rocky and Dina were sitting.

"Hey wanna go over there and say hi?" Deuce asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because for some reason Dina hates me and I think she wants to kill me. And the worst part is, I don't even know what I did. Oh! Maybe Rocky told her something about me. Oo if Rocky did that then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! Rocky promised she wouldn't share any of my secrets how could she do that to me?"

"Well…" Deuce said while grabbing his collar.

"Deuce?" I said while raising one eyebrow.

"I may of told Dina about you and me, and she thinks you're a threat."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed, "She thinks im a threat? We didn't even get to finish a date."

"I know," Deuce says with a wry smile.

"Well I think we should go," I said, "If Dina sees me here with you she's really gonna kill me."

"You're probably right," Deuce says with a smile. Than we walk out of the store and hurry past bob kabobs so Rocky and Dina won't see us. Then Deuce dropped me off at Tinka's house because I agreed to help her plan out her date with Ty. And plus, I wanted to see my boyfriend.

(ROCKY POV)

"Why couldn't you just tell him what you wanted to say, I know your dating?" Dina asked me.

"Well," I said, "I saw Cece her with.. Tinka," I decided against telling her she was with Deuce, I didn't know if she was the jealous type or not, "And I didn't want her to see me talking to Logan."

"Oh…"Dina said. She looks at her phone, "Well I gotta go Deuce wants to hang out."

"Your just gonna leave me here?" I ask her.

"Hey," She said, "You got him." She tilts her head towards Logan while he's serving another table.

"I can't talk to him he's working," I tell her.

"Well…" Dina says walking over to a help wanted sign, "Why don't you work? You'd have an excuse to talk to him, and Cece would just think you were trying to earn a few extra bucks. Plus, my family owns this mall, so I can basically guarantee you this job."

"Thanks Dina but me and Cece have worked here before and she got fired by Logan. She would kill me if I started working here again."

"Rocky," Dina says sternly," Take the fuckin job."

"Okay, okay," I say pretty scared.

"Well bye!" Dina says while giving me a hug. Then she walked away to go hang out with Deuce at… actually I have no idea where they are going.

"Well here goes nothing," I mumble as I go to talk to the boss.

(TINKA POV)

I heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. It was Cece here to help me with my date with Ty. And also probably to see her boyfriend, aka my brother twin.

"Hey!" she says.

"Hey!" I say, "So I was thinking…"

"Gunther!" Cece says as she sees him walk by.

"Cece!" He says with a big smile. She runs up to him and they kiss. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Then he carries her into his room and they shut the door.

"Well thanks for the help, Cece," I say to myself, "Well good thing I have a backup plan."

I pick up my phone and go to my speed dial number to.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rocky," I say, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what?" She asks.

I gulp. She doesn't know about me and Ty. And I didn't know if she was going to handle it like Cece did when she found out Rocky kissed Logan.

"Can you help me plan my date with your brother this Saturday?"

(DEUCE POV)

I was waiting in the parking lot for Dina. I hope she didn't see me with Cece today, because if she did I was in for a world of hurt. And I didn't understand why she would get so jealous it's not like me and Dina are boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't even ask her yet. I guess she just assumed because we had sex. But, im my defense we were both hella drunk so I don't count it.

"Hey Deucie!" Dina said as she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey babe," I said with a smile.

"So what are you planning?" She asked.

"Oh," I said while scratching the back of my neck, "I didn't really have anything planned."

"I have an idea!" Dina said a little too excited, "Let's go on a double date with Rocky and Logan."

"Shh," I said, "How did you find out about them? Does Cece know?" I asked.

"Rocky told me," I said, "And the only people who know are me, you, and Flynn."

"Alright then," I said, "But where can we go I mean, we would have to go somewhere Cece wouldn't be."

"Gladly," Dina said with a smirk, "Rocky has a license she can drive us somewhere fun."

"Okay," I said, "Plus, it would be nice to hang out with another couple that doesn't make out the WHOLE time your with them."

"Ya," Dina agreed, "Cece and Gunther really need to tone it down." We both laughed.

"But that doesn't mean we don't," I said and gave her a wink. Then we leaned in and passionately kissed in the parking lot.

"Well," Dina said after we finished kissing, "I better call Rocky."

"And I'll call Logan," I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Date

(GEORGIA POV)

I was waiting for Flynn to come home. It was around 2:45 so he should be home any minute now. I had big, and I mean big, news for him.

"Hey mom!" Flynn says as he walks in the door. He slides his backpack off his shoulders on to the couch then plops down next to it. He reaches for his xbox controllers.

"Flynn," I said, "I have something important to discuss with you."

"Hold on mom, lemmie just play one game. I promise it will be really quick." He said.

"No, Flynn. We need to talk _now_." I probably sounded a little sterner than I intended but it still got his attention. I motioned for him to come sit in the chair next to me at the kitchen table.

"Now, I want you to listen carefully. I don't want any interruptions. I will take questions at the end, and there better be no screaming or talking at a million miles per hour. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Flynn said.

"Okay, Jeremy and I decided to get married after all. I figured out he didn't want to marry me because he was a king or Britain. And once we get married you and Cece will become a prince and princess. Logan is a prince no matter what. Then Cece will have an arranged marriage to Gunther Hessesnhefer, who is the future kind of Sweden. Gunther is going to try to make her fall in love with him, but they will be married wither way. Then Cece will move to Sweden with Gunther to rule there. Once Cece is off to Sweden we will move to Britain to live in the castle and I will rule alongside Jeremy, while you can sit there and look cute." I paused to ruffle his hair, "Logan hasn't found a bride yet, and I don't even know if he has a girlfriend, but whatever. Oh! One more thing. I don't want you to tell Cece this got it? If you do I will burn all your video games and all your game systems and you wont be allowed to play tube in the band got it?!"

"Yes!" Flynn said. I waited for a moment to let the information sink in. Then he started rambling on and asking tons of questions. "Will I get all the game systems I want at the castle? Will I get a huge room? Will I get to have a puppy? When are we moving? Can I get a raise in my allowance sense well be rich? Will me, Logan, and Cece have to attend balls? Do-"

"Flynn!" I shouted.

"Sorry mom," He says with a big grin on his face.

"Go play your video games now," I say with a smile. He nods and walks over to the sofa.

"Wait Flynn!" I said, "What do you have to remember to do?"

"Not tell Cece," He said, "Or all my cool things will get burned."

"Excellent," I said.

(ROCKY POV)

"You?" I said, "Going on a date? With my brother?"

"Yes, "Tinka said nervously through the phone.

"Okay," I said, "I'll help you."

"Yay!" Tinka screamed and I could sense her smiling through the phone.

"I'll be at your place in ten then?" I asked.

"Well," Tinka said, "Cece's here and I don't know what she and Gunther will be doing so how about we meet at Crusty's?"

"Okay!" I said. Then we both hung up. Tinka? On a date with my brother? This is so weird.

I walked over to Crusty'a and got a table. I waited there for Tinka and she came through the door five minutes later. I waved at her and she walked over to my table.

"So what were you thinking about doing?" I asked.

"Maybe we can go to the zoo and I could teach him how to milk goats?" She suggested.

"Oh. My. God. No!" I yelled, "Thank god you called me!"

"So you want me to cancel the reservations I made at the zoo?" Tinka asked. I just stared at her. This poor girl definitely needs my help. Thank goodness no one knows my brother better than I do.

(LOGAN POV)

I was sitting on the couch of my dad's place when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and read the name on the screen. _Deuce._ What the heck he never calls me? He usually follows me home and stares at me through the window until I let him in. Then he tries to steal my clothes.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Hey Logan its Deuce!" He said.

"I know," I said, "No window this time?" I asked.

"Shh," He said, "I'm with my girlfriend. I don't want her to think im crazy."

"Okayy," I said, "Why you calling?"

"Well," Deuce said, "Me and Dina were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with us this evening?"

"What kind of teenager says evening?" I said, "Anyways sure im up for it."

"Cool," Deuce said, "Do you think Cece would ever go to the The Capital Woodland Hill?"

"No, she doesn't have that kind of money." I said.

"Great then that's where we'll go," Deuce said cheerfully.

"Want me to call Rocky and see if she's available?"I aksed.

"Nah," He said, "Dina's got that covered."

"Okay see you around 7 then?" I asked.

"Ya Dina's going to pick us all up."

"Alright then," I said.

"Okey dokey," Deuce said.

"Deuce you really need to work on your vocabulary."

"Whatever," He said, "I got to go Dina wants to make out. Bye!" And then he hung up.

That may have been a little too much information. Well now I needed to raid through my closet and find a suit to wear. I mean it's not like I didn't have a lot being a prince and all, but I have no idea where they are.

I found one and tried it on because it looked a little small when I held it up in the air. I put it on and it fit perfectly. Thank god. Then my dad walked in with a look of shock on his face.

"You're wearing a suit?" He said.

"Ya, I have a date tonight at a fancy restaurant," I told him.

"With a girl?" He smirked.

"No dad, with a guy," I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Logan," He said, "Is she queen material?"

"I don't know, that's not something you ask somebody," I said.

"Okay, okay, I can see you don't want to talk about this with me and I'm fine with it," He said, "I just want you remind you of the responsibilities that you have."

"Ya dad, I got it," I said, "Now get out I'm going to put normal clothes back on."

"Okay son," My dad said then he ruffled my hair, "Ps you need a haircut." Then he walked out of my room and closed the door. Oh brother, I thought.

(ROCKY POV)

I just got finished planning Tinka's and Ty's date, when I heard my phone ring.

"Its Dina," I said, "I should take this."

"Okay," Tinka said, "I was just leaving anyways, I have a busy schedule for today. Thank you Rocky!" She said then gave me a hug.

"You're welcome Tinka," I said, "And remember no goats or any weird animals. Got it?"

"Got it!" She said and skipped out the front doors.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Rocky, Dina here. I was wondering if you and Logan wanted to go on a double date with me and Deuce tonight. Were going out to dinner at like 7."

"Sure, where?" I asked.

"We were thinking The Capital Woodland Hill."

"Woah," I said, "Why somewhere so fancy and all the way downtown?"

"Because it will be fun, and plus we know Cece won't be there," Dina told me.

"Good point," I said, "Im in. Does Logan know?"

"Yeah, Deuce called him and he said he was up for it. Pick you up at your place at around 7?" Dina asked.

"Okay, sure."

"Oh, remember to wear something formal!" She said.

"You got it!" I said, "Well I got to go bye!" We both kissed twice into the phone and hung up. I have to admit I was a little nervous about tonight. I know The Capital Woodland Hill is a restaurant Cece would never go to, I mean it wasn't her style and it was like a hundred bucks a meal. But I still felt a little nervous by going on a date with Logan in public.

(CECE POV)

Me and Gunther were laying on his bed making out. He was just in boxers and I was in my shorts and bra. We have been making out for about twenty minutes and then Gunther nudges away from me.

"What?" I ask.

"I was thinking," He said, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Hmm," I said, "Maybe. As long as it's nowhere fancy."

"Well," Gunther said, "You know my family, they love fancy. And I was wondering if we could all go out to dinner to get to know each other better." Gunther stared at me with those big blue eyes. I wanted to say no but I couldn't.

"Okay," I said, "I'll go home and pick out a dress."

"Great," Gunther said with a big smile. I smiled to, because I loved to see him happy.

"Oh," I said, "Where are we going?"

"Um let me check." Gunther pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few messages. Then I saw him smile. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were going to my favorite!" He said, "The Capital Woodland Hill!"


	8. Chapter 8: Capital Woodland Hill

(ROCKY)

Me and Dina were getting ready in my apartment for the date. Dina was wearing a navy blue dress with a scoop neckline. The dress fit tightly around her until it hit her hips and became looser. The dress went down to mid-thigh. I was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress that was white with a hint of pink. The dress fit formally around my chest and had a few jewels on the neckline. The dress became loose and stopped a few inches down my thigh.

"How do I look?" Dina asked.

"Beautiful, like always!" I said, "What about me?" I grabbed the ends of my dress and spun around.

"Toats ugly" Dina said with a smile.

"Hey!" I said lightly shoving her.

"Oh Rocky, you know im kidding. Of course you look beautiful!"

"I know," I said with a wink. We were both putting some finishing touched on our make-up when we heard a knock on my door. I fixed my hair and then walked into the living room to answer the door. I opened the door and right on time, it was Logan.

"Hey ," He said, "God you look gorgeous." He took his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I smiled and le leaned in for a passionate kiss. We were making our way to the couch and when we got there he laid down and I got on top of him. We were kissing for about three minutes straight when Dina came out of the hallway.

"Mhmm," Dina said while looking at her feet. Me and Logan sat straight up.

"I didn't know Dina was here," Logan said giving me a look.

"Well you didn't really give me time to tell you," I said.

"Well-" Dina started but then we heard a honk from below. "That's my Deucie!" Dina shouted and we grabbed our purses. We walked down the stairs and met Deuce.

"Wow Dina you look-"

"Save it Deuce im hungry," Dina said running to the car. Deuce and Ligan shrugged at eachother and then we all got in the car.

"To the Capital Woodland Hill?" Deuce said.

"To the Capital Woodland Hill!" We all said back.

(CECE)

"Gunther please," I said.

"No Cece, you must do it."

"But I don't want to!"

"Cece," Gunther said sternly, "You promised."

"I know but I don't think im ready," I said.

"Cece, its not going to be that terrible. Were just meeting up with my family."

"But Gunther you know I don't like fancy restaurants." I complained.

"Cece sometimes it's not all about you. You have to make sacrifices for the ones you love." Gunther replied.

"So you think I make everything about me?" I gasped.

"No!" Gunther replied quickly, "I- I just- Cece come on! Please just go to the restaurant. It's one night!"

"Fine!" I said. I quickly threw on a form fitting dark purple strapless dress and black heels.

"I hate you!" I said to Gunther as we were walking down the stairs.

"Oh you know you love me!" Gunther paused, "Bay-bee!"

"Shut up Gunther!" I said with a little laugh, then wacked him lightly with my purse.

"Oh no you don't!" Gunther said and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Gunther!" I shouted, "Put me down this instant!" But I was laughing so hard I couldn't really talk right. It sounded more like, "Gun ter, put meh do- owen dis in stant."

We both just laughed as he carried me all the way to the car then sat me inside the passenger seat. He walked around and sat in the drivers seat.

"Hey Gunther," I said while I unbuckled my seat belt. I moved my over to sit on his lap and we were face to face. "I have a better idea of what we could do tonight." I started unbuttoning his blazer and reached my hands in his shirt to feel his six-pack.

"Cece no," Gunther said, "My family is expecting us."

"Humph," I grumbled as I sat back in my seat and buckled up.

"Capital Woodland Hill, here we come!" said Gunther with a smile.

"Humph," I said again with my arms crossed.

(ROCKY)

"Deuce, party of four!" The hostess said.

"Fine a fuckin lee!" Deuce said, "We have been waiting here for like an hour!"

"Umm Deuce," I said, "Its only been five minutes."

"Potato, patato," Deuce said as he followed the hostess to our table. We sat down with me and Logan on one said and Deuce and Dina on the other. We were chatting for a few minutes when I noticed Cece and Gunther walk through the door.

"Shit!" I said as I pointed towards Cece's direction. My friends all turned to look and they gasped.

"Woah!" Logan said as I shoved his head under the table.

"Hopefully they sit on the other side of the restaurant!" I say, and thankfully they did.

Logan's head reemerged from under the table. "Thanks Rocky, now I can cross off getting shoved under a table by my girlfriend from my bucket list."

"Logan im sorry is there any way I can make it up to you?" I asked with a fake compassionate voice.

"Well there is one way," Logan said. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands glided to my waist. This had to be a perfect moment. And it really was only a moment because Deuce interrupted us.

"Hello?" Deuce said, "Are we gonna have to get our own tables?!"

"No, sorry," I said fixing my hair. "Hey im going to go to the bathroom okay?" I said not really asking. I stood up and walked into the ladies room.

I was fixing my hair when someone came out of the stall. I could recognize that red hair anywhere.

"Rocky?!" Cece said, "What are you doing here?"

"Im on a double date," I said.

Her eyes widened, "With who?"

"Deuce and Dina," I said while applying lip gloss and tried to act calm.

"I meant who are you here with dumbass!" Cece said with a smile.

"Frankie," I said. He was the first person that came to my mind.

"Frankie?" Cece said while raising an eyebrow, "I thought he only liked you when you were 'the rock'?" She emphasized the last two words.

"I guess not," I said, "Well I should be getting back."

"Okay," Cece said, "I should be getting back to Gunthers family as well."

"Wait," I said, "You're here with Gunthers family?!" I burst out laughing.

"Stop!" Cece said and hit me in the shoulder, "It's not funny!" We both looked at each other in silence and then we both burst out laughing.

"Well, catch ya later?" I say as we both walk out of the door.

"Definitely," Cece says.

I make sure Cece is out of sight before I walk back over to my table.

"Rocky is everything okay, you were in there for a long time," Dina asked.

"Yeah," I said "Everything's fine."

(CECE)

After me and Rocky walked out of the bathroom I turned and hit behind a corner. I just know there is something suspicious going on. I mean really? Frankie? Even I could come up with a better fake date than that. Once I was sure Rocky thought I was gone I turned. I saw her head moving down one of the rows and followed at a distance.

I saw where her table was at and looked to see who she was with. I saw Deuce, Dina and… Logan! That bitch! How could she do this to me!? I felt myself become hot with anger and almost marched over there to give her a piece of my mind. But then I thought of a better idea.

If Rocky wants to play this game, I'll play along. I can use this to my advantage. I had an evil grin on my face when a waitress came up behind me.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked.

"No, im fine," I said and I walked back over to my table with Gunther.

"Is everything okay darling?" Gunther said.

"Yes sweetheart," I said, "Everything's perfect."

(TINKA)

I was home alone on a Friday night. Awesome. Amazing. I mean, Gunther took Cece out to meet the family but I wasn't invited. Like wtf? Im a part of the family. I could be at a fancy restaurant. But no, I was home. Alone, watching tv and eating a bag of potato chips.

I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I said. Who could that be? I opened the door to see Ty standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Ty," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait til Saturday," He said. He handed me the flowers with a smile.

"Thank you Ty there beautiful," I said. I motioned for him to come in and I went to go put the flowers in a vase.

Ty walked over to the tv. "Watcha watching?" He asked.

"21 jump street," I told him.

"Awesome can I watch?" Ty asked.

"Sure" I said, "But don't you think it would be more fun to watch with these?" I pulled out two bottles of vodka from behind my back.

"Definitely," Ty said and nodded. He reached for a bottle and chugged the whole thing. I could already see the alcohol starting to kick in. I opened and chugged mine also. Then we sat on the couch and started watching the movie together.

Half- way through the movie I lokked over at Ty and saw him staring at me. "What?" I giggled.

"Your beautiful Tinka," He said and put his hand under my cheek. After he said that I don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my feelings for him, maybe a little of both, but I pushed him back on the couch. I sat over him and started making out with him. I locked my fingers around the back of his neck and I could feel his hands grabbing my ass.

We accidently rolled off the couch and fell straight to the floor. We both started giggling. We made out more and eventually Ty carried me to my bedroom. I started unbuttoning his shirt then I paused.

"Whats wrong Tinka?" Ty asked concerned. I ran to the bathroom and through up in the toilet. Ty being a gentleman held back my hair and stayed with me until I was finished. We both crawled into my bed and we started to get undressed again but our drunkness got the best of us and we both passed out.

I woke up with a raging headache. I felt something move in my bed and I shrieked. I looked over and say Ty sleeping in my bed. Shit! I thought. Thank god we both still had our clothes on. I got so lucky that nobody in my family saw him last night. I would be dead. Then I heard a knock on my door. Ugh, could this get any worse?

"Tinka," Gunther said from behind the door, "Can I come in?"


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing To Much

(CECE POV)

I can't believe Rocky went on a date with Logan! This was so frustrating. She knows I don't like him and knew I got hella mad when I heard they kissed! How could she do this to me!? I hated her! But another part of me was telling me that I should let them be together because she's my best friend and I should accept whoever she wants to be with, and she will do the same for me. But that's the sensitive Cece, and everyone knows it's the tough that survive.

I finally got out of bed after a long night of lots of thinking and little sleep. As you can tell I was thinking about how I loathed Rocky and Logan. Mostly Logan. I walked out into the living room and made my way to the kitchen. I saw Logan eating cereal with Flynn. I poured my cereal and sat in the seat across from Logan. I kept giving him dirty looks the whole time we were eating.

"Flynn," I said trying to sound sweet, "Could you give me and Logan a minute to chat?"

"You think it would be a good idea for me to leave you two alone… together?" Flynn said.

"Flynn. Leave." I said sternly and pointed to the door.

"Fine! I'll be at Henry's! Bye mom!" Flynn yelled while walking out the door.

"What do you want Cissy?" Logan asked.

"I want you to break up with Rocky," I said.

"Well in order for me to break up with her we would have to be going out," he said.

"Logan you can quit playing games I saw you guys at the Capital Woodland Hill yesterday." I said.

"Well I'm not breaking up with her," Logan said, "And I think I should tell her about our little chat."

"Oh you're going to break up with her," I said. Then I grabbed my laptop and put it on the table.

"Logan," I said, "I had this research paper on Britain and I thought it would be cool to check out some royalty from there. Does your dad have a twin brother cause the king of Britain looks just like him." I said and opened the laptop. On the screen there was a Wikipedia page about King Jeremy.

"Wow that guy does look like him," Logan said while scratching the back of his neck. I could tell he was tense and nervous.

"A lot like him. And they have the same name. And guess what?! They both have a son who's your age and looks exactly like you!" I yelled.

"Coincidence?" Logan said.

"Logan, I know all about you and your family." I said, "The only cool thing is I'll get to be a princess because the weddings back on. Oh, and if you don't break up with Rocky I might accidently slip on the laptop and send this to everyone." I gave him a wicked smile.

"Cece!"Logan yelled standing up, "Do you understand this is bigger than the both of us?! This involves your mom, brother, me, my dad, and you! You cant do this!"

"And I wont," I said, "If your relationship with Rocky ends."

"Why do you care so much if were going out?!" Logan asked.

"Because," I said, "You're my step-brother and you're dating my best friend. And you guys kept it from me. Also Deuce and Dina know and you probably made them not tell either! I can't believe you would keep this from me!"

"Cece if we told you we were going to you would have never of let us!" Logan said.

"Well then it would have been one less breakup you would have to go through." I said and stomped away.

(ROCKY POV)

I was really excited today. I got a text from Logan saying he wants to go on a boat ride date. This is two days in a row I get to be with my favorite person! I decided to put on white shorts, and blue and white striped crop top, a red belt and combat boots. I wanted to look like a sailor. I walked over to the dock that's not too far from our apartment complex where Logan told me to meet him. I saw him standing by a white boat and walked over. I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said playfully.

"Rocky," Logan said.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said. Logan turned around and looked at me. He looked really depressed for some reason.

"You look cute today," Logan said, "Which is going to make this harder."

What was he talking about? Why he is depressed? He grabbed my hand and helped me on the boat. He started it and drove outwards or a few miles. We sat in silence until he stopped the boat.

"Logan is everything okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and I saw a tear on his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Logan, its alright you can tell me whats going on," I said, "I'm here for you always."

"Rocky," Logan started.

"What?" I asked.

"I- I- I think we should break up."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I- umm, I cant tell you." Logan said. I just stared at him speechless. He drove the boat back to shore and we didn't talk the whole way back. We both got out of the boat.

"Rocky I'm sorry," Logan started but I slapped him across the face. He looked down hurt and I walked away. I can't believe the nerve of him! He breaks up with me without even a real reason, and I was in love with him! I was so angry. I sat on the nearest bench and began to cry. Then I decided to go to the one person I knew I could always count on. Cece.

(TY POV)

I woke up in Tinkas bed. Wait! I was in Tinkas bed! I sat straight upright.

"Oh good you're up," Tinka said.

"Tinka what-"

"No time for explanations!" Tinka interrupted, "Now be quiet and go hide. Can you do that? Okay." Tinka said pushing me off the bed.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered.

"Gunthers at the door," Tinks said. I nodded and went to hide in her shower. Thank god she had a bathroom connected to her bedroom cause her closet was packed with so much glitter and hair products I wouldn't have been able to fit in there at all. Then I heard Tinka let Gunther in.

"See there's nothing wrong brother twin!" I heard Tinka say, "I just didn't want you to see me with messy hair."

"Okay Tinka," Gunther said, "I believe you." Wow these people must be serious about their hair.

"Well sense your alone we need to talk Tinka," Gunther said.

"About what?" Tinka said.

"I want you to come back with me to Sweden for the royal ceremony this weekend," Gunther said.

"Umm Gunther," Tinka said, "We shouldn't talk about this right now."

"Why not?" Gunther said raising his eyebrow.

"No reason," Tinka said nervously.

"Well I want everyone to see the future king of Sweden's sister!" Gunther exclaimed. I gasped. Gunther was a king of Sweden. Maybe that's why these people were so weird. They are foreign royalty. Oh god, that means I have fallen for a princess.

(TINKA POV)

I was getting nervous. Im pretty sure Ty could hear everything we were saying from the shower. Even with the bathroom door closed.

"Uh sure Gunther, whatever you want." I said.

"Great! It will be so fun! Our first royal ball!" Gunther said.

"Yes Gunther," I said, "Now may I please be left alone so I can make myself presentable for the day?"

"Of course sister twin!" Gunther said and left my room. Thank god, that was close. I wonder how much Ty heard. Cause if Ty heard then he would tell Rocky who would tell Cece who would probably then not like my brother. Or Ty would tell Deuce who would tell Dina who would tell Rocky who would tell Cece.

I walked into my bathroom and opened the shower door to check on Ty. But he was gone. I felt a breeze and that my bathroom window was open. I quickly shut it and went to grab my phone. I tried calling Ty three times but there was no answer. I needed to know how much he heard.


	10. Chapter 10: Trust Me Or Not To Trust Me

Thank you all for the reviews! Heres the chapter 10 of fit for a king and queen!

* * *

(ROCKY POV)

I knocked on Cece's apartment door. "Who is it?!"I heard her yell from her apartment.

"It's Rocky," I said with a depressed tone in my voice.

"Rocky!" Cece shouted, "Coming!" She opened the door and I had my head down. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

I looked up at her and a tear fell down my cheek. "Logan broke up with me."

"Oh, come in," she said with her matchmaker look on her face. She gestured her arm and pointed toward the couch. I nodded and walked into the apartment. I sat on the end of the couch and buried my face into my arm which was resting on the arm rest.

"Rocky," Cece said while patting my back. "Don't worry I'll get you someone knew in lickity split!"

"Cece no," I said while looking up at her.

"Rocky why are you so sad it's not like you loved him," Cece said while crossing her arms.

"I don't know Cece, maybe I did." I saw her expression change into a new one. And I knew that face. It was her guilty face. I took a deep breath. "Cece what did you do?"

"What do mean?" Cece said nervously while standing up.

"Cece you look guilty and I want to know why." I said while also standing.

"Rocky, I didn't know you loved him," Cece said while putting her hand to her forehead.

"Cece…" I said while crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"She quickly said, "I just didn't know you loved him. This just makes him more of a jerk amd I feel sorry for you."

I relaxed. "Thank you Cece this means so much to me," I said while giving her a hug. "I came to you first because I knew you would be the most supportive. I trust you with all I've got and know you would never do anything to hurt me." I said.

"Yeah," Cece said, "I feel the same way…"

"Well I got to go," I said feeling a little better. For a moment there I thought CEce had something to do with my breakup with Logan. But then I realized she's my bestie and even though she hates Logan I know she wouldn't stoop that low.

"Bye Rocks," Cece said.

"Bye girl, ttylxox!" I said as I walked out the door.

(TY POV)

I heard my phone ring for a third time and saw it was Tinka. _Ignore. _I didn't want to talk to her right now, besides why would she want to talk to me, she's a _princess._ Ugh that just sounded so weird. And what was I thinking falling for her anyways. My ego and popularity would skyrocket down. Way down. I was walking down the street continuing my thoughts as something grabbed me from behind. I turned around and came face to face with Tinka.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She had her arms locked around my waist.

"Ty, I know you herd…" Tinka started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Yes. I heard you're a princess and Gunthers a king!" I said while removing her arms from my waist, "Nothing makes sense anymore. For all I know Logans a king!"I said and threw my hands up in the air. Tinka gave me a wry smile.

"Ty," and her face changed back to a serious expression, "Im not an heir to the throne so I can be with who I want to, and I want to be with you."

"Tinka, I don't even know who you are anymore," I said.

"Then let me show you," Tinka smiled. She locked her hands around my neck and pulled my face into hers. We kissed and our lips battled for dominance. She kept pulling my face closer and eventually lifted one leg and wrapped it around my waist. We then pulled apart taking deep breaths and I was speechless.

Tinka smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on," She whispered in my ear and led me down the street. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

(CECE POV)

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Gunther to come over. I felt guilty and I was crying getting my dress wet. I couldn't believe I could be so selfish. I opened my laptop and the page with King Jeremy on it was still up. I clicked the x button and I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

It wasn't that Logan was upset that got to me, it was Rocky. She came over and she told me she trusted me. Not that I wouldn't expect her to but that I knew she wouldn't do this to me. I thought back to when I was going out with Randy Himmelfarb. Rocky hated him and they fought all the time. But when we went out Rocky changed and was nice to im and supported me the whole way.

Then Randy moved away, so the relationship didn't work out. But even though we both knew it wouldn't, I mean this is high school come on, she was nice to him for me anyways. Even when he said something mean to her she just smiled and said nothing. And now I know I have to make this right.

I heard the door creak and looked up. Gunther came in and saw me crying. His expression changed to compassion and he sat next to me on the couch. He put this thumb under my chin and asked me what was wrong. I told him everything. Even the fact Logan was a prince slipped out.

"Gunther, you can't tell anyone!" I said.

"Don't worry," Gunther said with a wry smile, "Your secrets are safe with me." I smiled at him as he led me out the door.

(GEORGIA POV)

"Flynn!" I shouted, "Come help me!"

"Mom," Flynn whined, "Do I have to?"

I gave him a stern look, he nodded and came running over. "Which do you think is better?" I asked.

"Mom I don't know," he said, "I could care less what the wedding invitation look like."

"Flynn," I said. I knew he didn't want me to marry Jeremy because he still had hopes I would remarry J.J. his dad. "I love Jeremy and your dad has a fiancé."

"I know," Flynn said uncrossing his arms, "I just hoped." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair and then he smiled back.

"So what invitations?" I asked him again. He looked at them and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mom, I still don't care," he said and walked out of the room. I smiled and decided to go with the pink one with cherry blossoms around the border. I just loved cherry blossoms. Jeremy walked in and put his hands around my waist.

"Hey babe," He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Everything for the wedding is finished," I said with a smile. "I picked the invitations and am about to send them out."

"Finally," He said with a smile, "I thought we would never get the decorations done. That seriously had to be the hardest part."

"Yeah," I said, "And I did all of it." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Just to think, in three days im going to be a married man." Jeremy smiled.

"And I get to be a queen." Georgia smirked. Then Jeremy's expression turned to all seriousness.

"You have to tell Cece, we need to move back to Britain," Jeremy told me.

"I know," I said, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Reunion

Hey, im back with chapter 11. Sorry for making you guys wait a month, but i had a lot of work to do and temporary writers block, but here you go.

* * *

(Rocky POV)

I was going out for a walk to clear my head. I just couldn't get my mind off- no. I didn't want to say his name, it just brought back memories. Ahh memories. Memory meaning past, and past being no more. I felt my eyes tear up. I don't want me and Logan's relationship to be no more. Darn I mentioned his name. I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into someone on the sidewalk. I smelt familiar cologne. Harrison? No it couldn't be.

"Rocky?!" Harrison said while helping me off my butt.

"Wow Harrison, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just visiting the family, you know?" He said and I nodded. I did know. He and Deuce had a huge family. And I mean huge.

I could feel the tension between us. The last time I saw Deuce's cousin we had a huge make out session. Like, each person in Deuce and Harrison's family equals a minute we made out.

I shuffled my feet for a moment and then Harrison said something that caught me by surprise. "So Rocky, are you currently single?"

"Ughh," i said a little shocked by his words.

"Sorry I didn't mean to come on to strong. I know we haven't seen each other for like six months, but im still very attracted to you."

"Well," I said, "Im currently single."

I could see Harrison grin, "Then would you like to accompany me, Deuce, and Dina for lunch?"

I thought for a moment. "I'd be honored!" I said, flashing a smile.

(Logans POV )

I was walked into the Jones' apartment, and to tell you the truth i was feeling pretty awkward. And things got worse when I walked in on Cece and Gunther making out on the couch. The door clicked shut behind me. Cece snapped her head up.

"Logan!" She said.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" I asked.

"Good," Gunther said, "We took a boat ride around Chicago, but I have to say Cece, your mind was elsewhere."

Cece just nodded. "Logan, i need to talk to you." Cece stole a glance at Gunther and he nodded while rubbing a hand up and down her back. I frowned. They reminded me of how happy me and Rocky were together. Stop! It isn't healthy to think this way. I did what I had to do to protect my family. It was my duty. At least that's what I tell myself. I noticed Cece and Gunther were both looking at me expectantly.

"Oh," I said, "Sure."

Gunther hugged Cece goodbye and nodded to me as he walked out the door, and i weakly waved to him.

"Okay, what do you want Cece?" I questioned.

(Dinas POV)

"Deuce, Harrison, hurry the hell up!" I shouted. "Geez. They're taking longer than us and were the girls!"

Rocky giggled, and I couldn't help but giggle to. I grabbed Rocky's hands in mine when her face expression quickly changed to one the resembled sadness.

"Rocky," I said.

"You know what Dina?" Rocky stated.

"What?" I asked shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Im glad im doing this. I need something to clear my mind off Logan and I also need to move on. But at the same time I wonder if Im just using Harrison. I mean I don't legit like him in that way and he doesn't make me feel the way... im ranting aren't I?"

I smiled weakly. "Rocky trust me this will be good for you. And you're not using Harrison, I mean come on. It's not like your marrying him, it's just one date. And so what if you're using hi, it's just one date isn't it? Just one harmless date." I replied. I felt bad for Rocky and I made a silent vow to personally tie Logan to a pole and set him on fire for putting Rocky through all this.

"Thanks Dina your right. Im just being my overcomplicated self." Rocky said.

"I know. I mean come on Rocky, when am i ever wrong?" I said with a hair flip and we both laughed. It felt good to make her laugh.

"Hey whats so funny?" Deuce asked with a grin.

"Yeah, what did we miss?" Harrison added.

I smiled. "Oh, just some girl talk about boys, bras, pads, tampons, giving birth..."

"Okay, okay!" Deuce said with a look on his face that resembled the look of someone who just took a bite into a sour lemon.

Harrison, Rocky, and I burst out in a fit of laughter and after a few moments Deuce did to.

"But in all seriousness," Rocky started when the laughter dies down, "We should get going."

We all silently agreed and Harrison started up his car. I put my hand on Rocky's shoulder and smiled. Our date was at the Capital Woodland Hill again by Harrison's request. And I knew it would be hard for Rocky cause that's where we went on our double date, but with Logan instead of Harrison. She smiled and I smiled back. I saw Deuce dive Rocky a compassionate look from the passenger's seat. It was quiet the rest of the ride.

(Tinkas POV)

I led Ty into an old looking Main Street and we stopped outside a rugged old brick building.

"My home away from home!" I said and squeezed Ty's hand. Ty had a sour look on his face. "Never judge a book by its cover," I added as I unlocked the door.

We walked into my house. I bought it for a good price and then redecorated the inside. I came here often because this was like my secret getaway, and no one knew about it. Not even Gunther.

I looked over and saw Ty's face he looked shocked. We walked into my living room. It had creme walls with a decent sized white carpet over a wood floor. A nice fireplace with a mantle above it containing pictures and vases. There was a white couch with a zebra pillow and a red pillow on it. There was also a red chair and a glass coffee table with black legs. I had a big flat screen tv bulit into the wall, and lots of pictures of abstract art that i liked.

"What is this place?" Ty asked me while staring in awe at the size of my tv.

"My personal home." I said with a smile.

"This place is beautiful, but why did you bring me here?" Ty asked.

"You wanted to get to know me, and i figured you could learn a lot about a person from the style of their home."

Ty just nodded as he walked around the room observing. We sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Ty and I looked into each other eyes.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," he said.


End file.
